The Gordon Conference on Neural Development has evolved into one of the key meetings in the field. The subject of developmental neurobiology is very complex, requiring integration of hypotheses and information at the molecular, cellular, and systems levels. The conference is intended to bring together such a mixture of research groups in a format highly conducive to both formal and informal exchange. The emphasis will be on the discussion of cutting-edge, unpublished research. In addition, the breadth of the meeting provides an excellent opportunity for those who are beginning their careers or moving into a new subject area. The meeting is small (approximately 125 participants); however, the Chair and Vice-Chair will strive to ensure that a diverse group of both junior and senior investigators attends. The financial support requested will also be used to increase the numbers of women and minorities participating in this meeting. The speakers we have chosen represent not only some of the most active groups, but also individuals with the capacity to generate useful discussion of their own and other topics. The concept of the meeting has been not to try to cover the entire field thinly, but to focus on areas of exceptional activity or promise. Featured in this year's program are the following topics: activity vs. genetic specification in the formation of neuronal connections, identity of stem cells in the adult brain, control of the neuron/glia fate choice, neuronal polarity, expression and functions of neuronal cadherins, axon guidance, transcriptional codes in neuronal identity, and development of sensory systems. Within these topics, we have included several speakers whose research has important clinical applications. The meeting is well-balanced, containing both promising young investigators as well as more senior leaders in the field. Forty-five to fifty minutes will be allowed for each speaker's topic, of which one- third will be devoted to discussion. The afternoons are open for informal interactions. Several poster sessions in which conferees can present their work will be scheduled; these have been extremely well attended at previous conferences. Most participants will be expected to present a poster, thus this meeting will serve both a scientific and training function.